Jonas Anderson
Jonas Anderson is the main protagonist in the series. He is the son of Brian and Eve Anderson and the younger brother of Alan Anderson. He inherited the ability to lucid dream from his mother, a trait which developed into the power of a Poet in his teen years. Personality and Appearance Jonas is a slim built teenager but is stronger than he looks. He is usually seen wearing a black or green hooded jacket (with the hood up), jeans and sneakers. His most noticeable features are the black markings around his eyes. As a Poet in the Dream World, Jonas wears a black suit, black trousers, smart black shoes with a white shirt and blue tie. His trademark is a black bowler hat and a black umbrella which carries some of his power within it. Despite saving people in the Dream World, Jonas is very quiet around others and prefers to be left alone. After the death of his parents at the hands of REM, the only company he enjoys is that of his older brother, Alan. Upon first meeting Samantha Birnam-Wood, he was quickly taken by her beauty and shy around her but warmed up to her as they spent time together in the Dream World. Poet Anderson: The Dream Walker The short film begins with Poet Anderson walking down a dim train carriage. He hears his name softly whispered before a Night Terror bursts through the door and chases him down the long corridor. Half way down, Poet notices a symbol on the wall and pulls out his gun, shooting at the wall before jumping through and into the trains engine room, where he asks the two confused workers is this is a dream. His name is called again and he makes his way to the top of the train, running along the roof of each carriage before coming to a stop at the final door, being pulled inside by Jarabec, his Dream Walker. After Jarabec introduces himself, Poet wakes up as Jonas in the real world at the institution for Sleep Science. Jonas emails his girlfriend, Samantha, about his dream and says he doesn't want to sleep but would rather simply rest. That night, he escapes the building and finds himself on a subway train. The lights flicker and the Dream World seeps in as the Night Terror also bursts through the door, forcing Jonas to run. He is cornered by the beast and attempts to dart behind it, but is grabbed by his back pack and thrown to the far end of the train, where his powers activate and a portal opens, sending him into the Dream World as a Poet. He slams into the floor of a dirty bathroom, which is quickly falling apart. He stands up, leaning against the sink for support but looks up at the sound of his name again. In the waking world, Jonas is in fact still asleep at the centre with Samantha at his side. She kisses his cheek and leaves. As she does so, Jonas wakes to the sound of a motorcycle and curses under his breath as he opens another portal, allowing Jarabec to come through on his bike. Jarabec says he hasn't got much time to waste and the two drive through the portal as the Night Terror leaps into the room. The portal sends them all to the city of Genesis, the capital of the Dream World. Jonas, back in his Poet attire, pulls out his gun and shoots at the Night Terror, sending it flying back momentarily. As they enter the main city, Poet looks around the enormous buildings and screens playing videos of him on a bike. The Night Terror continues to chase after them, and through a burst of energy, Poet opens a portal back to the Waking World where he encounters Samantha driving home across a large bridge. She slams the car to a stop as the Night Terror comes through, and Jarabec's bike fails, sending both him and Jonas tumbling across the road. Jonas quickly gets up and fires an energy blast at the beast, causing an explosion. Above him, a Dream Walker watches. Jonas sees Samantha in trouble as the Night Terror attacks her instead. Jarabec, badly injured by the crash, tells him the Night Terror is his and he must kill it. Jonas brings his Poet abilities to full scale and attacks the Night Terror, killing it before taking Sam back to the Waking World for real. The Dream Walker confirms to Eden Base that a new Dream Walker has been found: Poet Anderson. Graphic Novel (3 part comic series) Jonas is walking home down the streets of Seattle on a rainy evening when his father stops his car during work hours to give him an umbrella, telling him he needs to work an extra shift for money. Jonas said he understands but is visibly disappointed by this news. Upon returning home, he finds his brother burning some kind of incense in their bedroom, claiming to have found it in the cupboard along with a book on lucid dreaming. The incense causes both to fall asleep, to which Jonas finds himself in the Dream World with Alan. Alan takes him to the roof of the building they're in and shows him the view of Genesis, the capital city of the Dream World. Jonas questions the world, having never been there before. Alan says even he doesn't know much and introduces Jonas to his dream friend, Ayo and the trio go out to the wilderness to try out an umbrella that Ayo found under a waterfall. Jonas says he doesn't understand why anyone would leave this place, as he loves it here. Just then, they are attacked by Night Stalkers and taken prisoner. In the prison, Jonas and Alan try and escape but find themselves powerless. However, a Dream Walker breaks in and tells "Poet" that he can wake everyone up to escape. Jonas finds his power and successfully wakes up himself and Alan. Upon waking up, Alan doesn't remember the dream but Jonas is very excited about it. The following day, Jonas and Alan are discussing REM and how he has appeared throughout history terrorizing children and teenagers in their dreams. At that moment, Brian walks in and tells his sons that their mother's father has died and he is flying out to New York for the funeral with her. Before he leaves, he gives Alan money and tells Jonas to stay out of the rain. Jonas obliges by entering the Dream World under the influence of the incense. Whilst there, they find Ayo and a group of Dream Walkers, and are forced to fight their way through a small group of Night Stalkers but ultimately they are overwhelmed and captured. Jonas is brought straight to REM, who sees his powers as a Poet, although undeveloped. Jonas is surprised to see his mother there but cannot save her as REM kills her body and steals her soul, using it to control her waking body which in turn causes her place to crash, killing Eve and Brian as well as everyone onboard. Jonas wakes up to the sound of the police knocking in the door and informing the brothers there was a terrible accident. Jonas and Alan attend the funeral of their parents, Jonas refusing to leave his parents because they'll be gone forever. Alan, although just as upset, wants the best for his little brother and is informed by a social worker that they can be adopted by an old man who knew their parents. Reluctantly, the brothers go with him, only to be drugged and put to sleep, revealing the old man to be REM in another disguise. Back in the Dream World, the boys are captured by a Night Terror and taken to REM, where he forces Jonas to reveal his powers by having the Night Terror attack Alan. He is saved by Ayo, who is shot and killed by REM. Seeing his friend die, Jonas finds his powers but uses them to wake himself and Alan up. With nobody to take care of them, Alan tells his brother they'll stay together to survive, and drive to parts unknown. Alan asks if they were dreaming, to which Jonas says he doesn't remember and never wants to dream again. Poet Anderson...Of Nightmares (animated teaser) In a two minute teaser for the novel "...Of Nightmares, Poet is fighting REM in a graveyard in the world of Dreams. Although evenly matched, Poet evades an attack by REM, who is very fast and follows up the attack. Poet, seeing the oncoming attack, has no time to dodge again as REM slashes his cheek with his sword before proceeding to brutally attack Poet, sending him flying and scraping across the ground. Deactivating his weapon, REM walks towards his victim. Poet, barley conscious, coughs up blood and slowly rolls onto his back to see REM as the tyrant pins him to the ground with his boot. Despite Poet's attempts to struggle free, he is at the mercy of REM as a mechanical spider, capable of stealing the soul of a Poet, comes out from his metal armour, and leaps towards Poet, who braces himself as the screen cuts to black. It should be noted that this event does not take place in Part 1 of the novel, but may take place in Parts 2 or 3. Poet Anderson...Of Nightmares (Novel, Part 1) Coming soon! Quotes *"Sam... I'm always with you." - Jonas to Samantha after she wakes up Poet Anderson: The Dream Walker *"Is this real?" *"This is a dream right?!" *"Alan, wake me the hell up!" - Jonas surrounded by Night Stalkers in the Dream World with Alan and Ayo Poet Anderson: The Dream Walker comic *"If I checked your locker, would I find a bunch of surveillance photos of me with my eyes scratched out?" - Jonas to Samantha when she follows him in the corridors of his school. Poet Anderson...Of Nightmares Image Gallery conceptart.png Jo2.png Jo.png dsfw345345.png sd342.png powerget.png novel.png novelcover.png poetanimate.png wf4654ed.png sfr4e634e.png x245ws3.png vsrem.png dg4rred.png ohsnap.png firstblood.png afterattack.png remapproaches.png pinnedbyrem.png captura-de-pantalla-2015-05-19-a-las-18-07-28.png patrain.png j.jpg Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Lucid Dreamers Category:Anderson Family Category:Dream Walkers Category:Poets